William Stryker Jr.
William Stryker Jr. William Stryker, Jr., was born in 1942 and worked in the U.S Army most of his life until his son,' Jason', was discovered to be a' mutant', thus he gained a strong feeling of hate towards mutants everywhere and used them to fullfil his evil deeds, such as the development of the Weapon X program, the experiment that gave Wolverine adamantium claws, furthermore enhancing his already existent mutation and abilities. Biography 'Family ties' His father, William Stryker Sr., worked as a C.I.A special agent, the same agent who approved the creation of a faction known as Division X, which would later become The X Men. 'Team X & Secret Agendas '(X-Men Origins: Wolverine) In 1979, William established a group of mercenary mutants known as Team X, with him acting as leader of the military group. Without his team knowing , Stryker was a very obsessed man towards mutants viewing the fact that his own son, Jason, was a mutant himself but he tried to devote himself to serving his country even if it meant to kill many people in the process of his achievements. When his son's mutation went out of control and killed William's wife, he concealed his son and experimented on him and when he found out nothing could be done for Jason to be "cured" of his mutation, he froze him while performing experiments on other mutants, trying to hide his son but on the other side, using people with his son's potential as living weapons. Stryker ordered his team to head for Africa where he would find the Adamantium, a powerful tool and weapon which could be utilized only in solid state, which would turn instantly indestructible. As more than 50 to a hundred people were killed in the last days for Stryker to get hold of the adamantium, Wolverine quits the team and departs after the material was found in a local village. During the following years, Stryker promised Victor that he would become invincible once the adamantium infusion would turn succesful on other experiments but in the meantime, he needs to find the other former members of Team X and subdue them and also take their DNA for Weapon XI, using Wade Wilson's body as the 'recipient'. Because Logan shares the same mutation as Victor, he tries to persuade him to return to the team and offer him for the experiment, but he refuses, though sending Victor to apparently kill his girlfriend, Kayla Silverfox ( which in fact works for Stryker as a spy, reporting to Stryker any whereabouts about Logan in the past six years). When Stryker comes back for Wolverine to ask him again for the experiment, he accepts only to kill Victor, Logan being unaware that both Stryker and Victor are actually allies. They head to Alkali Lake where the experiment takes place but after Stryker tells Agent Zero to Agent Zero send Logan on the island while he was unconscious, Logan hears this and goes berserk, tearing the whole base appart and escaping in a nearby farmhouse. He then sends Zero to track him down but the latter gets killed and then Logan communicates to Stryker that after Victor dies, he will be next. After a while, Stryker's men locate the last piece of the puzzle in addition to Weapon XI, a young Scott Summers, while Victor is sent to capture him along other mutants. After Victor kills all his former teammates and escapes from New Orleans due to a two-on-one situation ( Wolverine and Gambit), Stryker kills gen. Munson who tries to shut down Weapon XI as the former was being too attached to the project. 'Three Mile Island' When Logan reaches the island, he finds out that everything in the past six years was a lie, though even if Kayla had strong feelings for him and truly loved him, she was forced to be silent, otherwise her sister would've been killed. After a vicious fight between Logan and Victor, Logan agrees on setting the mutants free, forgiving Kayla and trying to help everyone off the island but Stryker activates Weapon XI and sends him after Logan. After Weapon XI was seemingly destroyed and Victor departed from Logan, Stryker stalks him and shoots him from behind with special adamantium-made bullets. After shooting him twice in the head, Stryker heads to shoot Kayla who's lying down due to her wound caused by shot earlier but she manages to touch him, using her tactohypnosis to make him ' walk, until his feet bleed '. As he is seen walking down the road, Stryker is picked by the military police who questions him about general Munson's death. Before this incident, Stryker tried to use his authority to persuade mutants in joining him, mutants such as Multiple Man( although after the latter refuses him, Stryker orders Victor to kill his parents). It is unknown how many mutants were approached by Stryker even if they were not used directly into the experiment, but since his government data is full of unknown mutants, it is possible he may had to play a key role in their lives. 'The Secret Agenda is Back '(X2: United) After 15 years, Stryker manages to locate the training facility rumored to be in Westchester, NY, but needs an escape goat for having the right to kill the mutants there by any means. His new organization working to achieve power, called HYDRA, captures mutants and injects them with a biochemical capable of controling their mind ( as he was assisted in developing the chemical by using Josh Foley's DNA to complete the sequence, the latter joined Stryker willingly), and used it on Lady Deathstrike and Nightcrawler, who were sent to kill the U.S President, therefore to convince the government that mutants are a menace. While Stryker has every file of mutants in the U.S, Mystique disguised herself as Senator Kelly, manages to sneak in and search for the guard taking care of Magneto in his plastic prison. After using the same biochemical on Magneto, Stryker finds out every information about the X Men's location and especially, the machine called'' Cerebro''. After capturing Cyclops and Professor X, Stryker tries to convince the restrained Professor that mutation is nothing but a disease and that in spite of sending his son to Xavier's institute, some things just can't change, including the fact that Stryker wanted to kill all mutants. The same night, Stryker invaded the institute with HYDRA, captured some of the students and held them hostage after which he found Cerebro. After finding what he came for, Stryker rans into Wolverine again and tries to remind him details about his past but after they all escape, Stryker returns to the base and uses the biochemical on his son Jason, to order him invade Professor X's mind through the new Cerebro prototype. When the X Men and an escaped Magneto with Mystique reach the underground base, Stryker gets followed by Wolverine who wants to know more about his past and finds the old experimental chamber, where he is forced to confront a controled Lady Deathstrike. After Magneto interferes and reverses the prototype Cerebro to target humans instead of mutants as the original goal of the prototype, Stryker manages to run away to the helicopter but Logan tracks him down and chains him, after which Stryker gives him another offer of joining him if he wants to know who he truly is. Logan denies and leaves Stryker chained while prototype Cerebro ''targeted him as a human. When that happened, Magneto used Stryker's helicopter to fly away with Mystique and Pyro( who joined The Brotherhood). As the barrage suffered some major damage, the flood was coming Stryker's way as there was no way out for him out of the chains. 'Post-mortem''' (X-Men: The Official Game) Even with Stryker dead, his legacy of capturing mutants and terminating them has resulted in Project: Wideawake, with Master Mold being constructed by HYDRA inside Alkali Lake base under Stryker's supervision. Even without being finished 100%, Stryker was hoping that someday people would see what threat mutants really represented. His legacy also includes his son Jason, who didn't die until Master Mold was totally deactivated. 'Trivia' *In the comic books, Stryker is introduced as a crazy preacher who think mutants are actually demons and intends on killing them in the name of God. *His son Jason is inspired from another X Men character named Jason Wyngarde, also known as Mastermind. *Both him and his father show the same amount of dislike towards mutants as his father tried to order firing missiles on Cuban territory, only to kill the mutants on the beach there (X-Men: First Class). *Xavier hints that Stryker was not drowned when the dam burst, but obliterated by the sheer mass of the water that collapsed on him, as he says it should have done to Jean Grey were it not for her telekinetical cocoon. Category:Deceased Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Humans